


Talking Turkey

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Holidays #8 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)A Thanksgiving get-together, Mag 7 style.





	Talking Turkey

"Told you it was a bad idea to send those three to the store for cranberry sauce," Buck commented as he reached toward the golden brown turkey intent on sampling a strip of the crispy skin. 

Chris smacked away the offending hand.  "Well they have 30 minutes while this bird rests and then we eat with or without them."

"It would appear our wayward sheep have returned to the flock," Josiah announced as he and Nathan entered the kitchen.  "Jag just turned into the drive."

Moments later the door flew open as JD bound into the room and deposited an overflowing bag of groceries on the counter.

"Buck, you should have been there...  Ezra was awesome...and Vin ducking and dodging..."

"Slow down, boy.  Take a breath," Buck admonished. 

"No really, I’ve never seen anything like it," JD continued.

"What the hell happened to the two of you?"

The tone of Chris voice, followed by the soft slamming of the door, caused the others to look as Vin and Ezra hobbled into the kitchen.  The men had barely settled into the first available chairs before Nathan began to assess their injuries.

"That’s what I was trying to tell yo," JD admonished. "Ezra got a turkey.  It was a thing of beauty"

"Is that what this is?"  Josiah's voice rang with mirth as he pulled a rather mangled and dirty frozen object from one of the shopping bags.

"No...well yes... but that’s not what I meant." JD stammered.  "Ezra got three strikes in a row...you know... _a turkey_.  Who would have ever thought he was a gobbler?"

"Slow down, JD.  What the hell are you carrying on about?"  Buck asked as he took in the bruise over Ezra's eye  and Vin’s now exposed  and swollen foot.

"The Handy Mart was havin' a Turkey Bowlin' contest.  Seems Ez was lucky number thirteen," Vin commented drolly, as if that explained everything.

Ezra groaned, pulled a pint bottle from inside his jacket and took a swallow of the brown liquid.

Nathan grabbed the bottle of Wild Turkey.  "Drinking with a possible head injury, Ezra you know better than that."

"Part of my winnings and purely for medicinal purposes I assure you..."

"Ez would let that turkey fly and knock down all ten two-liter bottles of Coke every time.  Made old man Palmer so mad that he threw a  _wild turkey_  his next turn." 

"That's a bowled turkey that ends up knocking food off a shelf and in this case onto Ezra's hard head," Vin clarified.

"That explains Ezra, so what happened to you?" 

"Yes, Mr. Tanner, do tell."

"Seems Mrs. Potter been  _basting_  her turkey to try to get an advantage," Vin explained.  "Sucker slipped out of her hands and landed on my foot."

Chris tried to hide his smile, "Enough  _talking turkey_ , time to eat.  Uh...Guys, where’s the cranberry?"

"Ah hell!"

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Gobbler: A turkey bowler known for rolling the turkey with extreme force, making it hook more.
> 
> Basting: Using a lubricant like Vaseline or K-Y Jelly to lubricate the aisle or the turkey before bowling.
> 
> Talking Turkey: Talking trash to your opponents.


End file.
